


Impatience

by grimmlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marijuana, Meddling Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Sam has had it with Dean and Cas dancing around each other. When Dean offers a little recreational fun, Sam can't resist praying to Cas and meddling in their business before he is forced to take drastic measures.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly little re-write of one of my very first fics. Originally, it was dreadful and I cannot believe I ever wrote such garbage... I couldn't pretend to ignore it any longer. This is better. It's fun, it's a little goofy and I'm much happier. I hope you enjoy it too.

“Guess what I got Sammy?” Dean grins as he reaches inside his coat pocket and dangles a little baggie in front of his brother’s face. 

Sam rolls his eyes and shakes his head in disbelief at his brother. His entire body aches, the darkening bruise around his eye from where the ghoul managed to land a punch and the sharp sting of the fresh stitches along his outer thigh make him want little more than to strip out of his jeans and sleep for a week. 

He straightens his back with a groan and presses his shoulders against the back of his seat, trying to relieve the ache in his spine from being cast through a wall of rotted drywall. 

“Aww, come on, Sammy. Don’t you want some?” Dean still grins, not buying into Sam’s grumpy glare. 

“It’s a blizzard out there,” Sam grouses, not interested in standing outside in the swirling mess of white stuff that’s clinging to nearly every surface. 

“So?” Dean asks, pulling his head back in offense at Sam’s stating the obvious. “When was the last time we had a little fun? I don’t think Baby will mind.” He glances down while reaching out to gently pat the steering wheel. 

“You’d seriously let us smoke in the car?” Sam asks in disbelief, turning toward his brother with a wide-eyed and questioning look of surprise. 

“Yeah, like you said. It’s a blizzard out there,” Dean confirms, grin returning as he gestures through the windshield at the storm outside. The hotel is on the other side of town and the gleaming light from the diner they just left illuminates the inside of the car despite the heavy flakes of snow obscuring their view. 

“You’re serious.” Sam shakes his head but smiles anyway. It has been a long time since they’ve smoked together and he could use something to help him forget about how much he wants to strangle his brother every time Cas flits off to wherever he goes when he isn’t with them. 

Those two are idiots and Sam doesn’t know how more he can take. 

“Yeah, Sammy. There’s papers in the glove box.” Dean grins with the confidence of battle won. 

Sam sighs and leans forward to dig around for the papers. He finds them underneath Dean’s backup gun and blindly hands the packet off to Dean with an amused huff. 

Dean grins happily as he quickly rolls the joint and hands it to Sam with a proud gleam in his eye. “Still got it.” 

Sam smiles as he takes the tightly rolled joint from his brother and silently sends a prayer to Cas. 

He’s done watching those two dance around what they really want. 

Maybe if he’s careful enough, he can coax them together without the inevitable freak-out from Dean. 

Sam takes a long drag, taking the smoke deep into his lungs and holds it while he passes the joint back to Dean. 

He lets out a violent string of coughing when he can’t hold it anymore and he grins through the tears as his mind takes flight and his pain dulls around the edges. 

Dean follows suit, barely holding in his sputtering cough with a laugh that Sam quickly joins, letting his prayer trail off mid-thought. It's good stuff. 

They pass the joint back and forth for a few minutes, their coughs the only things breaking the silence while they watch the glittering snow collecting on Baby's hood. 

In moments like this, Sam can almost pretend that everything is okay. That he wasn’t just stabbed in the leg by a ghoul that would have rather eaten him and that his brother isn’t an idiot slowly killing his sanity with all the unresolved sexual tension with his profoundly bonded Angel. 

Cas’ words. Not Sam’s. 

“You hear from Cas lately?” Sam asks with a slight slur to his voice and a lazy grin before he can stop himself. He really is a glutton for punishment. 

Dean is leaning over the seat, digging around in the back for the bag of Fritos he bought yesterday. He finds his prize and flops back in his seat with a huff before holding the open bag out to Sam. 

“Not since yesterday,” Dean gripes, letting his irritation show. “You know how he is, Sammy. He comes and goes as he pleases, expecting us to jump when it's convenient for him and then flaps away before returning the favor. It’s like he can’t make up his mind whether he cares or not.” 

Sam is pretty sure that Cas cares a little too much but Dean refuses to see it. 

“Hmmm” Sam hums, deciding not to comment on Dean’s mini-rant as he reaches for the chips. He can barely remember why he asked about Cas in the first place. Chips sound good. This was a good idea. He feels like he’s floating, his aches and pains have ebbed away and he suddenly bursts out laughing at the lightness in his limbs. Dean follows suit without knowing why. 

That’s the great thing about weed. 

“Hello, Dean. Sam” A gruff and gravelly voice sounds from the back seat, startling both Winchesters but just adding to their now uncontrollable giggling. Speak of the devil...or Angel. 

Something. 

“Cas!” Sam exclaims as he turns in his seat to grin at the Angel. Finally! 

Cas tilts his head and watches Dean take a hit from the joint and Sam’s heart flips as he follows Cas’ line of sight to the way Dean’s lips wrap around the paper. “You called?” He says with a question in his tone as he turns his attention back to Sam. 

Sam swears Cas’ eyes darken when Dean’s tongue darts out to lick his lips and Sam suddenly remembers why he was thinking about Cas a few minutes ago. He nods with a sly grin. 

Dean is being stupid. That’s why. 

“There seems to be something wrong with my vessel,” Cas says, alarm in his voice as he looks down his body to his feet where they rest in the footwell. He lifts a hand to stare, his gaze going squinty in the way that he does when he’s confused. “Why do I feel like I’m floating?” 

Dean snorts a giggle when Cas looks at him with a silent question etched in his wide eyes. 

Sam takes a deep breath that Cas attempts to mimic but ends up coughing instead and glaring his betrayal at Sam. 

“It’s ok Cas, nothing’s wrong” Dean turns and looks back at the coughing angel with a fondness that makes Sam want to scream. 

Right. That’s what he’s supposed to be doing. Sam forces himself to focus, trying to determine how best to get these morons to admit to the unresolved tension between them. 

“Then what is…oh” Cas stops mid-sentence as he realizes the situation that he’s materialized into. 

“Just relax, man,” Sam sighs, settling back in his seat to watch the snow swirling outside. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth closed but if Dean licks his lips while looking at Cas’ one more time, he might just scream. 

The brothers continue to pass the ever-dwindling joint, not bothering to ask Cas why he popped in to say hello. Sam knows why and he’s pretty sure Dean is afraid to ask. 

Cas is staring dazedly out the window when Dean gets his attention by holding out the nub of the joint to him. Sam turns in his seat to watch as Cas leans forward, nearly invading Dean’s space. 

“How do I?” Cas asks as he hesitantly takes what Dean is handing him. 

“Just suck. Not too hard,” Sam helpfully chimes in with a snicker as he leans toward his brother. 

Cas follows his directions, mimicking their actions perfectly and nearly chokes on the resulting cough as he nearly shoves the joint at Sam with a horrified expression. 

Dean erupts into laughter but Sam is too busy biting his tongue to keep from pointing out how Dean’s breath had gone ragged as Cas’ lips wrapped around the paper. 

“I do not think I enjoy that,” Cas manages to croak once his coughing slows. 

Sam cracks a window; it’s getting too warm with the three of them in the car and he needs some air to distract him from the train wreck beside him. 

“You know what, Cas, trade places with me.” Sam is opening the car door and gesturing for Cas to follow before he can stop himself. His stomach swoops with excitement as he considers his half thought out plan. 

“Sam?” Cas questions, tilting his head as he watches Sam climb out of the car. 

“Sit up front, Cas. I need to stretch out a bit.” Sam opens the door to the back seat and gestures for Cas to climb out. 

Cas eyes dart back and forth between his friends as he follows Sam’s directions and drops into the front seat. “Are you more comfortable, Sam?” 

Sam stretches his arms wide. “Oh yeah. Dean, you got enough to do another one?” He asks, noticing how Dean immediately nods. 

“Cas, pass me one of the papers from the glovebox,” Dean directs and Cas hurries to obey, licking his lips as he watches Dean’s nimble fingers work. 

Like before, Dean hands the joint off to Sam for the first hit but waves him off, pointing to Cas. “Cas needs practice,” Sam says with a grin, hoping he can coax Dean into taking the next hit. 

Dean leans close to help Cas with the lighter, their fingers brushing and Sam can see the way Dean’s face flushes as Cas’ cheeks hollow as he starts to puff. 

Cas handles this hit better, keeping the coughing to a minimum and letting the cloud of thick white smoke out in a heavy rush as he stares at Dean unblinkingly. 

For fuck's sake, how they are so stubborn? Sam nearly groans as he watches. 

Suddenly, Cas bursts into bright laughter like they’ve never heard from the stoic Angel. The sound is higher than Cas’ normal register and so light that Sam almost forgets his impatience and finds himself grinning. 

Sam and Dean both turn to the giggling angel, his blue eyes squeezed tightly closed as he tries to stifle his laughter. He snorts and Sam wants to smack the soft smile off of his brother’s face. 

“What’s so funny, Cas?” Dean asks, amusement coloring his tone. Cas looks relaxed and happy for the moment; Sam is convinced that this is a good idea. 

“You,” Cas says, turning to stare at Sam in the back seat. He reaches his hand out bop Sam in the nose with a single finger. “You’re so tense.” 

Sam chuckles and leans forward, gesturing for Cas to lean more toward the center as he reaches for the back of his brother’s head. “Wanna know why?” Sam asks, staring into Cas’ wide blue eyes as he reaches for him. 

Cas nods even as his eyes widen when Sam’s fingers brush against the nape of his neck. 

Dean and Cas turn their heads to stare wide-eyed at each other when Sam starts to guide them together. Their eyes widen comically as they watch each other grow closer but they don’t look away. 

Sam smushes their faces together with a gleeful laugh and doesn't let them pull away. He knows Cas could overpower him if he wanted and Sam nearly clenches his eyes in preparation for Dean’s fist to fly but the struggle never comes. 

Dean and Cas sit frozen, lips pressed together with Sam holding them in place, waiting for something to happen. “You two have been dancing around each other for years and I can’t take it anymore,” Sam says as calmly as he can manage and Dean lets out a noise of protest but doesn’t move. 

Suddenly, Cas leans in and turns their forced contact into a hesitant kiss, dragging his lips against Dean’s with a gentle moan that has Dean pressing forward to meet him as his eyes slide closed. 

"There. Better." Sam releases them with a sharp nod of his head and falls back in his seat, grinning manically in his drug-induced haze. 

Without Sam forcing their lips together, Cas and Dean turn to stare at Sam in the backseat with matching shocked expressions. 

"What? You needed a push." Sam shrugs like it was nothing. “Now, let's go back to the hotel. Cas, you’re staying with Dean. I’m getting my own room.” 

"What the..." Dean starts, muttering his disbelief with a glare at Sam before turning back to Cas with an apology on his lips. 

Sam can see the self-flagellation beginning to take hold and he rolls his eyes as he gives Cas a pointed look. 

“Fuck, Cas, I’m so sorry, I know you don’t...” Dean babbles but Cas pulls him forward and silences him with a searing kiss that holds a decade’s worth of pent up tension. 

Dean tangles his fingers in Cas’ hair and whimpers as he chases Cas’ lips and holds him closer. 

"Cas," Dean whispers like everything he's ever been and ever will be can be found in that one syllable whisper and Cas stares at him with pure adoration shining in his eyes. 

Sam absolutely wants to melt into his seat and disappear. 

Maybe this wasn’t very well thought out. 

He does not need a front-row seat to this show. 

Sam lets out a heavy breath as Dean leans toward Cas again and Sam reaches forward to swat him upside the head. “Hotel. Now. I don’t wanna see any more of this than I have to.” He does his best to glare but his entire body is tingling and floaty from a mix of the weed and pride that these two morons finally kissed. 

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “Too buzzed to drive.” 

Cas tilts his head and a wicked little smile flits over his features as he lifts two fingers to Dean’s brow. “If it means I can get you alone sooner, then I can fix that.” 


End file.
